1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to identification badges of the transparent type including safety-pin-like fastener means adapted to be pinned onto the clothing of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been identification badges in which the badge envelope portion has comprised a single sheet of transparent acetate or the like flexible plastic having a front or display panel and doubled-back flaps running along opposite edges of the display panel. Openings through one of the flaps have passed the base run of a safety-pin-like fastener to hold the fastener to the envelope. Such devices, however, have had the drawback that they have required hand assembly and, once assembled, the base run of the fastener has been disposed between the display panel and the flaps so as to interfere with the insertion of the identification card normally used with such badges.
In other forms, the prior art has involved the riveting of a safety-pin-like device to the rear of such a badge body. An example is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,321, which issued May 14, 1974 to Kiba.